Since man first began transferring water and other fluids from one point to another through conduits or pipes connecting lengths of the same has been a problem. Over the years various types of couplings have been devised to join pipes and fittings. These have included clamp on couplings, wrap around couplings, band couplings, and poured couplings just to mention a few. Each of these various coupling means have had their own pecuilar problems. For example, ridged clamp on couplings do not provide for complete wrap around pressure if provision is made for surface irregularities and slight size variations. Wrap around couplings are flimsy and do not give stiffness as is usually desired and is often necessary. Use of settable material for pouring into the joint such as lead thermoplastic and the like are time consuming to use, requiring inordinate amount of skill, and on occasion can be extremely dangerous to use.